imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
How To Avoid Scamming
No One Likes A Scammer : Here is a guide from the official forum on avoiding shady people and silly scams. It should be an obvious fact that scamming is bad. In real life, scamming is illegal. It's a low thing to do, yet people still do it. Why? Because they can, and they have no morals. Simple as that. : Scammers do not get away with it. If you scam, you will be branded a scammer, and the title will follow you everywhere. Doesn't matter if you switch servers, people always find out. The worst scammers are hated by an entire server. Don't feel like being KOS? Don't scam. : What defines a scammer? :: These are people that scam for personal gain. They are not the easiest to detect sometimes, but there are clues you can look for. Do they act suspicious, or seem to want to rush the trade? Are they willing to answer your questions? Do they open and close the trade window multiple times?'' In a lot of cases, the victims of scams usually shout about who and how they just got scammed, and being the smart person you are, you should know to avoid them.'' [In-Depth Guide Tips To Avoid Being Scammed + What to do if you do get scammed] How To Avoid SCAMMERS How to NOT get scammed! A few simple tips: :: 1. Be careful with outlandish requests :: 2. You should take caution with friends as well If a player is asking "hey can i please try ur weapon? U LOOK SO PRO," it is a potential scam. That person may run off with your items. Another example "hi, can u please buy me a weapon i hav no money, plz I'll pay you back when i have the money!!" Be wary of these sketchy people. It's NOT always a scam, but it is a potential set up. It's a nice thing when people help other people, but when the other person doesn't stay true to their word, it's a scam. Or they "forget." Another common lie scammers use is "i was hacked by my friend, it wasn't me who scammed u! It was my friend on my account, im sorry." This is something to watch out for. Generally, it is a lie by the scammer to try and wiggle their way out. Don't freely give out your account information, this should be obvious. Even with friends, sharing your password isn't a good idea. There have been cases where even a BEST FRIEND has gotten into a friend's account and swiped it clean, money and all. :: 3. Trading in general Always double check the item you're receiving in the trade screen. In a scam, it can be switched with a look-alike item that is valued far less i.e. people swapping Enchant Scrolls for Recall Scrolls, which have the same tool tips. It's also important to check gold amounts. The difference between 1,000,000 and 10,000,000 gold is quite huge. :: 4. When transferring items or gold, transfer with people you trust Generally, transferring of items or gold occurs between two accounts owned by the same player. There are two ways to transfer items or gold. You can either ask someone you TRUST to help you transfer (you give them your items from one account, you log out and then login to your other account, and hope that person you trusted is still there). The other method is in this guide. What if one of my closest friends aren't online at the moment to help me transfer? You can either wait till they log in OR use someone who is well-known and well-liked in the community. There are a handful of people will good reputations and who will not scam you. It's easier for higher levels, or people who know the game to distinguish who is a reliable and well-respected player. Even with your best friend, you should take caution. Some of the worst scams have happened between best friends. The safest way to transfer is in the guide above, despite it taking longer, it is the most legit way. :: 5. Selling Accounts :: 6. Buying Accounts Selling an account can be tricky business. The main things to look out for is the offer on your account. First off, you should figure out how much your account is WORTH. It's worth depends on the level, skills, stats, and equipped/or not equipped. For example, an offer for your level 24 account. The person is saying they will pay 10,000,000 gold. That offer is ridiculous, and it is most likely a scam. Use common sense. Does that player really have 10,000,000 Gold? If someone asks you if they can log into your account to "look at skills and stats," it is a scam. Don't give out your password to potential account buyers because they are just trying to scam you. Buying an account follows the same outline. Just be careful with who you buy your account from. Make sure the account and it's properties are reasonable. If the seller is claiming to have, for example, Double Shot IV, impact shot III, and Sharp Eye III, and they are only selling it for a low price of 2,000,000 Gold! -- It most likely is a scam. If it's too good to be true, it probably isn't. (The price of the skills mentioned comes to a total of over 10,000,000 Gold). Make sure the password is not the same as any of your other accounts! :: 7. I have been scammed, what now? Unfortunately, asking the administrators and moderators of the game will not help.Scamming is not a technical related issue. However, there are things you can do to prevent others from being scammed. Warn your friends about this person, make a shout, maybe make a thread on the official forum. People will generally ignore messages about little scams, such as losing 10,000 gold. It will get the word out at least, because the scammer may strike again! :: 8. Is using real money to purchase items and accounts from OTHER PLAYERS safe? Let it be known that numerous scams have occurred with real money. It should also be known that any transactions involving real money/items between players are against Com2uS rules. While you may not suffer from any consequences by engaging in these trades, think about it hard. A scammer of gold and pixels will gladly-- and just as easily, con you for money. Notes Final tips and notes: *Double check all trades and purchases from the Black Trader/ Trader. Don't be too fast to tap "ok" because you may traded or bought something you didn't actually want! If this happens, you can get frustrated, but only be frustrated at yourself. There is no one to blame here but yourself. It was an accident, and yes, you will kick yourself for it. *It is impossible to hack on this game. You were not hacked, ''you were scammed. If you try to login and find that is says "ACCOUNT ALREADY IN USE," it's because someone got ahold of your password. Do not, do NOT in any case give out your password. Sharing accounts/Giving out your password IS INFACT AGAINST GAME POLICY. Obviously people do it anyways, but then people get scammed. You may complain to the creators and moderators of the game all you want, but it's your fault that you got scammed because you released personal information. You will not be helped in that context. *'Want to change your password? Log into the forum. The Username and password is the same as your game login. Go to the User Control Panel and change your password. This will change your Game Password as well.''' -- This guide was derived from the Official Forum-- Brought to you by IcedWings 08:04, October 20, 2011 (UTC) * Feel free to add more tips on how to avoid scammers. * I will correct any mistakes or clarify anything that doesn't make sense. How Would You Rate This Guide? Very Helpful Helpful Good but needs some work Needs a lot of editing I'm not going to look at this guide again for help Category:Guides Category:Guide Category:Help